Marc Lawrence
Marc Lawrence (1910 - 2005) Film Deaths * White Woman'' (1933)' [''Connors]: Killed by the natives; his severed head is then thrown through the window. * "G" Men (1935) [Gangster Killed at Lodge]: I haven't seen this movie myself, but the IMDB's identification of his character gives away his fate. * ''Hold That Ghost (Oh, Charlie)'' (1941) [Charlie Smith]: Strangled by a rival gangster in the basement; his body is shown again afterwards when Bud Abbott and Lou Costello discover him. (Thanks to Constantine) *The Monster and the Girl[[The Monster and the Girl (1941)| (1941)]] [Sleeper]: Mauled to death by the gorilla (Charles Gemora). Joseph Calleia later shoots Marc's body, not realizing he's already dead. * This Gun for Hire (1942) [Tommy, Gates' Chauffeur]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Alan Ladd; we only see Marc walking into a room, followed shortly afterwards by Alan walking out of the room in Marc's uniform, so his fate is strongly implied. * King of Kong Island (1968) [Albert Muller]: Strangled by the Gorilla (Miles Mason). * [[The Man with the Golden Gun (1974)|'''''The Man with the Golden Gun (1974)]] [Rodney]: Shot in the head by Christopher Lee at the end of a cat-and-mouse chase through Christopher's 'funhouse' hideout. * Marathon Man (1976) [Erhard]: Shot to death, along with Richard Bright, by William Devane, trying to trick Dustin Hoffman he's actually good. (ironically, his death, is also faked earlier in the film by William). * Foul Play'' (1978)' [''Rupert Stiltskin]: Crushed to death when Chevy Chase pushes a shelf over on him while Marc is chasing Chevy and Goldie Hawn. (Thanks to Robert) TV Deaths *The Rifleman: The Safe Guard'' (1958) [Gavin]: Shot to death by Claude Akins after he double cross him. *The Rifleman: Trail of Hate (1963)' [''Couger]: Shot in the chest by Harold J. Stone. *[[Mannix (1967 series)|''Mannix: The Nowhere Victim'' (1969)]] [Angelo Palerma]: Dies of severe injury after getting runned over by a drunk driver. He dies shortly after killing his nephew (Lloyd Battista) and calling Mike Connors a punk. *''Mannix: Overkill'' (1971) [Ty Webber]: Shot to death by Mike Connors. *[[Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987 series)|''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Vengeance Factor'' (1989)]] [Volnoth]: Killed when Lisa Wilcox infects him with a deadly virus by merely touching him. (Thanks to Neil) Notable Connections *Mr. Fanya Foss (screenwriter, widowed) *Father of Toni Lawrence *Ex-father-in-law of Billy Bob Thornton Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1910 Births Category:2005 Deaths Category:Jewish Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by touch of death Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Blacklisted Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Heart failure victims Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies